Phantom of the Opera: Austrian Special Addition
by thetoastdevil
Summary: When Austria writes a special rendition of the play Phantom of the Opera and gets the other countries to participate, what exactly happens? Aushun, Pruhun, and future USUK. You should be familiar with the musical/movie to understand. There will be some explanation though if you're a little rusty c:. My first Hetalia fic! Yay! T for language.
1. World Meeting Struggles

**A/N: Hey, it's been a long time c:. I've started up with writing fanfiction again, particularly for Hetalia. Be expecting some Harry Potter crossovers to come! Recently I went to New York and saw Phantom of the Opera and was inspired. I looked through the web and couldn't find many Hetalia crossovers with the musical, and it was even harder to find them with Austria/Hungary/Prussia. I really wanted something where Austria directed because I love him. If you're reading this you should be familiar with the play/ movie at least (duh). There will be later USUK and sort of a mix of Pruhun and Aushun. Heh. This first chapter is a bit short, and I was going to mix it with the next one but decided against it. There will most definitely be longer ones later on. Thanks a lot for any favorites/comments! I don't own Phantom or Hetalia.**

* * *

Austria preferred not to attend the world meetings, and if he had to, he dreaded them. Being forced to socialize with some embarrassments of your past was exhausting. This was probably the first time he had ever gone to one willingly.

Austria had just finished partially rewriting the music and prepared for a slight Austrian edition of Phantom of the Opera, and was prepared to show it in one of the nicest theaters in his country, or all of Europe for that. This was, after all, a special edition of the play.

Special addition. Austria did not take this lightly. He was to make sure this was special, and what better way to do that than have only countries participate in the play. Originally seeing this as a bad idea, the musician realized it would be quite magical. Something people would talk about many years after.

He didn't listen through the world meeting, which was mostly Germany yelling instructions at everyone while they all took part in their own conversations. He read through the script he had in hand, checking for the slightest error, even though he knew there wasn't one. He had perfected his own version of the play. Austria had stashed a few more scripts in a folder, in case things went too well, which was doubted but hoped for.

He had already assigned some roles, it was only fair he played the Phantom, even though he had no problem with singing in many different ranges, beautifully, he wondered if different nations had voices that weren't too good. He went over the other rolls, very few were final but there were ideas.

His eyes stuck on one name,

Christine Daaé- Elizabeta Héderváry

He could think of no nation with a better voice, and he was picky. Austria knew she didn't realize he heard her singing those Hungarian hymns, which were known for having high ranges. He knew if it came to it, he wouldn't stand for anybody else to be casted as the female lead.

His thoughts were interrupted by the lead herself. "Austria? We're leaving. What are you looking at?"

Austria partially covered the script, standing up suddenly. "Wait! I have something to say!" People turned towards the Austrian, surprised gazes burning into him. "I-in honor of the musical Phantom of the Opera and my recent birthday, I've prepared something." The American brat, hamburger in hand started walking away, soon to be pulled back by England.

"What is it, Roderich?" The Brit asked, still with a tight hold on the American.

Austria flattened down his suit with a hand. "I've written a special Austrian addition and would like some of you to take part in it."

The nations dissolved into frantic chatter, and Austria heard France yell out "But it takes place in France, no? I should host it."

"If anyone's hosting it I am! It was written by a Brit!" England exclaimed.

Hungary stood up. "Hey! I'm sure Roderich put a lot of work into this and it'd fair if you heard him out!"

The chatter dissolved, and Hungary sat down, gesturing for Austria to go on.

"So, are you interested?" He asked, tapping an anxious finger on the back of the script.

Scattered murmurs took place throughout the room, broken by a quiet voice saying "I would love to do it."

Everyone turned to look at the small girl who had said that, standing next to her brother proudly.

"You are NOT going to be in any play that Austria is in charge of." The brother growled. The girl visibly wilted.

"Hey, man, I thought you had that neutral thing going on." The American laughed. "I'm in. Eyebrows, you should do it too!"

"My decision is not at all affected by yours! And do not call me Eyebrows!" England said, quickly adding in a mutter "I would like to do it though."

Austria smiled to himself, these two would pull a few people in with them, they were influential like that.

"Mon cher, il ne semble assez amusant." France said, patting Austria's cheek as he passed. Austria assumed that was a yes as he jerked away.

People scurried over to the other's planning to participate, till there was a small crowd, the few people who stood back where pulled in by another, and when there were no more unsure people Hungary scattered to the group from behind Austria.

"Okay." He said, a bit overwhelmed. "So, I'm assuming the best way to start is auditions?"


	2. Actual Talent From Around the World

**A/N: This chapter was a struggle to write, to say the least. I'm not too happy about how it turned out but whatever. I'll make sure the rest are better! Just bear with me. I'm currently sick so I should be able to get a lot done. I'll actually announce the full cast in the next chapter and explain the play a bit, actually. Amazing, right?**

* * *

Austria, seated at a piano in a music room near the meeting room, sang the first verse to 'Think of Me' for about the fifthteeth time. "Again, the boys will sing it in a lower octave and the girls will keep it perfectly normal, most nations stared at their sheet music Austria had prepared, trying to pry out the memory of being able to read music. "Is anybody ready to go?"

Someone stepped forward, Austria realizing it was Liechtenstein, the girl who had supported his idea in the first place. "I'm ready." She glanced back at her brother, a slight look of guilt on her face. In return, Austria gave her an encouraging smile, she looked and acted younger than she was, making him like her despite being related to that bastard Switzerland.

Austria played a simple tune on the piano, warming his fingers up. "Do you want to warm up your voice?" He asked her.

"Huh?" She replied, confused. Austria's stomach dropped as he realized some people wouldn't have the musical talent to take part in the musical.

"Nothing." He said, rather tensely. Liechtenstein straightened up, appearing to open up her stomach before she sang, now knowing that she knew some about music, Austria relaxed. He began to play the tune on the piano, and was surprised when he heard Liechtenstein's voice. It held no sense of an accent, much like Austria's. It wasn't powerful, but it was...uplifting.

"Remember me, every so often, promise me you'll try" She said, hitting the high note with a slightly nasal tone. It didn't sound bad, it sounded- opinionated, much unlike the girl's personality. Austria smiled, finishing the first verse on his piano, and looked at Liechtenstein from across the piano. Most people behind Liechtenstein had smiles on their face, Austria heard a few murmurs under the line of "Who knew?".

"Um, a question." Austria said, quieting everyone down. "Can you dance?"

Liechtenstein smiled. "Ballet? Oh I lo-" She was cut off by Switzerland grabbing her shoulder.

"Can you leave her alone?" He told Austria. "We're not interested."

Liechtenstein nodded her head, hair and bow bobbing down with it.

America stepped forward. "Let her speak for herself." Switzerland burned his gaze into the US, and an equally forceful glare was returned. "Look, I would know." He said, causing England to stiffen behind him.

"Fine." Switzerland said, eyes narrowed. "Liechtenstein? What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want, big brother." She said, attempting to smile.

Switzerland sighed. "We might not get anywhere with her. Whatever. Do what you will."

Austria continued. "I was asking if she could dance?" He raised an eyebrow.

Liechtenstein smiled. "Y-yes. I do like ballet, if that's what you're looking for?"

"Well, yes, a large point of the musical involves ballet." Austria looked behind Liechtenstein. "Yes, ballet is involved, you will most definitely have to be capable of doing it." Judging by some of the panicked looks this wasn't good. "Somewhat." Austria added, causing some relief.

Two people were shoved to the front of the crowd by a certain Russian. "My sisters are for the ballet, da?"

The longer haired one had a twitching smile on her face and was hunched over slightly, her hair falling in front of her. The other one had her arms crossed over her chest, a blush on her cheeks, which would've been very noticeable if you could see past her huge breasts.

Austria should've thought about the dancing portion. What were these girls going to do?

The long haired girl looked at Austria. "I have a prepared dance." She said, her voice a slight rasp, making her sound older.

"Fine." Austria paused. "You're welcome to do it." The girl removed her shoes. "Will there be no music?"

"Of course there'll be music. Any preferences?" He asked.

"Slower. But...no." She nodded at him, waving her hand.

Austria was surprised with the girl's attitude, having only seen her few times before he hadn't expected what came with her, he started a slow song and watched as she pulled her leg straight up, spinning a few times. A few nations cheered, but she continued, straightening out and bringing her leg around her other leg, spinning and landing in the splits. She got up and continued a routine, and when she was done she put her shoes back on, not even out of breath.

"I'm not too familiar with this play." She deadpanned. "Do you want me to do anything else?"

"Uh, yes, can you sing, this?" Austria flipped through his script and pointed to a line said by Madame Giry The angel sees, the angel knows.

The girl sang it with ease, and with a pretty voice, still with a raspiness that made her sound older.

"Thanks." Austria said. "Oh, your name?"

"Belarus." The girl said.

Austria was familiar with the name but never set it to a face, it was nice to finally know who she was. He looked down at his cast list. Scribbling something down.

Madame Giry- Bella Braginskaya

He looked at the last Braginski, who stood there looking very uncomfortable.

"Are you going to do something- um...?" He asked, an unintended edge in his voice.

"Yekaterina-" She paused "I-I don't want to dance." She said, a bit shyly, and with a subtle glance at her chest. "I-I will sing, though."

Austria played the melody on the piano again.

"Think of me-"

Realizing she was singing in a very high octave, with a beautiful operetta, his eyes widened, thanking his stroke of luck to finding many of the cast. "Thanks, that was enough." He nearly dropped his pencil as he wrote:

Carlotta- Yekaterina Braginskaya

"Oh, okay." She jumped back into the crowd, hiding herself. She was going to need a definite change of personality to be Carlotta, but Austria felt he could manage.

He looked through his cast list and wondered aloud "I still haven't seen Liechtenstein dance?"

"Oh, I'm not as good as Belarus..." The girl said. Earning a chuckle from who Austria thought to be Ivan.

"Still, show me." He waved his hand at her and she jumped forward. She began doing a few rookie tricks, but they were very well done and practiced. He could work with her, she was a perfect-

Meg Giry- Lili Zwingli

"Hey, are you going to show anyone else your cast list? Or are you just going to hide it like a freak?"

Austria froze at the voice, he had not known that he was here.

The dreaded albino stepped up, grabbing the papers from Austria with ease.

"Hah! As expected, you're the main character!" This earned chuckles from the group of nations, Austria felt himself frown.

"Give that back!" He snapped. "And it's only fair I'm the main character! I wrote it and am the best male singer out of any of you!" Austria sniffed.

"Heh!" The other said. "I am the awesome Prussia, meaning I am awesome at everything." He continued matter-of-factly. "And since it's the next name on the list I will be trying out for- Raoul."

Austria didn't expect it to go very well, but he sighed and arranged his paper. "The demon douche, singing opera!" He chuckled despite himself.

"Nobody else wants to take on the awesome challenge of his awesome character! You basically have to cast me!" Prussia smiled, setting the script back down on the piano.

"Hm." Austria says. "And you've memorized the audition piece?"

"Hell yes." Prussia replied, a grin alight his face.

****Austria sighed dramatically, again playing the familiar first verse of 'Think of Me' on the piano, unable to contain his frown.


	3. A Cast From Hell?

**A/N: I know I said I'd update fast, but I didn't really know where I was going :c . Sorry. I saw I got a fav and follow. Thanks random user! I love you! :) Or am very much happy you exist! If there's anything you like/ think I could fix and stuff please do tell. It'd be very much appreciated (that goes for everyone). Okay so another thing I kind of lied about is explanation in here, there will be some to come, just not now, unfortunately. I'm sorry! Stick with me, these chapters will improve in length and interesting shit!**

* * *

Finishing the cast list right on the spot was kind of stressful, a strong accomplished feeling came along with having it done. Austria was surprised to find that each nation did have some talent for singing something particularly popular in their country, almost everybody who tried out was cast. Maybe it was one of those perks in being a nation.

Unfortunately his success was being talked over by constant chatter from everyone. Shocked about someone or another's talent, mostly.

Austria cleared his throat. "I have finished the cast list, if anyone is interested." The room hushed. "But first off-" This received a groan. "Excuse me, first off I would like to say if you did make it into the musical you must be able to attend certain auditions- if this becomes a problem for anyone they will most definitely be...cut."

No one argued, so Austria continued. "I've only casted the important people, the extras will be performers from my country, this needs some sort of Austrian citizenship." He paused, causing somebody from the back to yell "Just get it over with!"

Austria liked to build up the suspense, so he started from the bottom.

"The Auctioneer is- Feliks Łukasiewicz." Austria said, sighing slightly. Poland was more talk than sing, but he was a good actor, he'd give him that.

"Monsieur Lefèvre, Bonnefoy." He would've liked to have avoided casting the French-man, but the story had begun in his country, after all.

England stepped forward. "Ha- frog face! You got one of the smallest parts!"

France looked back at him, unimpressed. "At least I got a part, cochon."

When they were done, Austria went on. "Monsieur Reyer, Ludwig." A long sigh came from the man, he only was in it because of the Italian. He walked towards his friend, muttering "Feel free to bring someone if you think you'll get bored."

"Ubaldo Piangi, Ivan Braginski." Austria already regretted including all of the siblings in the play.

"Joseph Buquet, Vash Zwingli." The swissman had demanded a role if his sister had one, so Austria had assigned him a smaller part.

"Monsieur Gilles André, Alfred F. Jones." Austria said, the American was actually quite a good singer.

"Woah, cool!" The American replied, making Austria fear for how good an actor he would turn out to be.

"Monsieur Richard Firmin, Arthur Kirkland." The Brit gave Francis a pointed look.

Austria warily watched the exchange. "Carlotta Giudicelli, Katyusha Braginski, following with Bella Braginski as Madame Giry."

"All together, yes?" Russia called out to his sisters. Belarus visibly glowed while Ukraine smiled and congratulated her siblings, looking a bit troubled herself.

"Meg Giry, Lili Zwingli." Austria smiled to himself when he heard a mutter from Switzerland and a happy yelp from his sister.

"Is that a- a good part?" She said, soft enough that only the few people around her heard.

Luckily, England, who was very familiar with the play turned with a charming and 'gentlemanly' smile. "Yes, congratulations." Switzerland stayed in a large scowl.

"Raoul De Chagny-" Austria shuddered at the name on the list, and had the sudden urge to drop everything and leave, without even continuing the work for the play. "Gilbert Beilschmidt."

People poked fun at the venom dripping from Austria's voice. All he could focus on was the punk himself, giving high-fives to whoever was insight and laughing in that absolutely ridiculous accent.

Austria had no choice but to cast him. He had been trying to avoid prejudice, having used enough of it by casting Christine and himself.

"Excuse me." Austria growled. "I'm not finished."

"We already know you're the Phantom!" Someone shouted, exasperated.

"Yes but we still have the female lead-"

"You already cast every girl who tried out!"

"No!" Austria said sharply, playing a dramatic off-key note on the piano. His favorite way to shut people up.

"Christine Daaé-" Austria looked around, locking eyes with Hungary and nodding when she began to shake her head frantically. "Elizabeta Héderváry." The girl's face reddened as multiple confused looks were turned to her. Breaking into chatter, Hungary was soon lost in a sea of congratulations.

Gilbert was up to Austria in a second. "Heh! Now we know why you casted yourself as the Phantom!"

"Like you know anything about the play-" Austria was shut up by an electronic device nearly coming in contact with his face.

"I can look it up you know. We have enough technology in Germany to do that, aside from some shitty electric piano." Prussia lowered his hand scrolling through the phone "Christine Daaé, the female lead and love interest of both the Phantom and-" As he trailed off Austria felt a flash of anger, immediately deciding he was not going to put up with this under any condition. This was his play, and the only reason he had casted his most hated acquaintance was because his musical talent was near un-ending.

"And your character, correct?" Austria bit back a smirk. "If you think I did this only for some exercise to 'connect' me and Elizabeta then you must be daft. I live with her, something you never seemed to achieve."

"Not that I would want to." Prussia continued to stare at the phone, as if it would burst into flames.

"She's the best for the part, as you were for yours." Austria paused. "I wouldn't do anything otherwise, understand?"

Prussia narrowed his eyes.

"And you aren't going to screw this up. I swear, if you ruin this I will rip out your vocal chords and make them into string for the orchestra instruments."'

Prussia leaned against the piano, looking angrier by the second. "You're just a weak Austrian-" He began, but Austria was already walking towards a fastly approaching Hungary.

****His steps faltered when he realized the glint in her eyes was of distress and anger.


	4. Horribly Confused

**A/N: Hello again, friends! It took me more than anticipated to update this :c. I did see I got another fav! Thanks! I've also been working on another fic, and I've been kind of preoccupied with that but I decided that this needed to be picked up again, because I was neglecting it. The other fic is some Pottertalia though, so I'm quite excited about that. If you're interested in that be awaiting it. It should be up soon. This is *sigh* another painfully short chapter but I couldn't think of adding anything to it! IDK, I do want these to be longer so I'll work on that.**

* * *

Austria thought Hungary was going to pass him until he felt a hand wrap around his wrist, pulling him with her and away from the large group of nations. She threw down his and and glared at him.

"Why?!" She said, exasperated. "I can't do this! I didn't even audition! You must cast someone else."

Austria scrutinized his house-mate. If he wasn't so terrified, he would've thought her expression was cute. "I have full confidence-"

"Well, that's great for you!" Hungary scoffed, lowering her voice so she was no longer shouting "I appreciate it, but if this is your idea of a favor I'm afraid I no longer want your service, Roderich."

"But-"

"I don't want to be in an exercise for you to have control over the cast-!"

"It wasn't-"

"You couldn't have at least told me, or asked?!" Hungary paced back in forth, putting a hand to her forehead. She sounded a bit hurt.

Austria realized with an eye twitch that his face was crumpling into a pained expression. Hungary's gaze softened at this, but her sympathy disappeared with a shake of her head. "I'm sorry." She told him, her eyes stormy.

Before she turned Austria tapped her shoulder. "I'm the one who's sorry." He sniffed "You were the best for the part, it was a favor for myself more than you." Her armor was breaking, he could feel it.

"I can't act- I can barely even sing." Hungary paused "And no dancing, never dancing. This was one of your not so thought through decisions, yes?"

She seemed so sure, but she was being modest. So modest. Austria smiled to himself.

"You could at least try until- I recast your part."

"Don't call it my part. I'm still mad at you." She was frowning, but her eyes were amused.

"You are a wonderful singer, though." He told her.

"Am I?" She waved a hand like this surprised her. "You can't go around this though, you will recast me. I don't even have to be in it I can be...director's associate, if you really want me to help you." Hungary smiled at Austria, and he couldn't help but have the corners of his mouth twitch up to.

"Will you give me the beneifit of the doubt, at least?" He asked her.

Hungary paused, looking taken aback. "I-" Her expression was affectionate as she looked at Austria, running the idea around in her head and massaging her palm with a thumb.

Austria sported his best pleading expression, and Hungary pushed him away with an amused smile and reluctant "Fine. You casted Gilbert, aside from your dislike to him. I owe you as much as trying." She paused, adding a distant "Not that that means anything."

"Good. Now that that's sorted out-" Austria seated himself at the piano. "Is anybody going to take a script?" He called out, loud enough for everyone to hear

"What if you already grabbed one?" The American leptforward, leaning over the piano and waving a scipt that had clearly been taken from Austria's folder, curling his face into a lazy grin. He was clearly used to avoiding conflict with this grin.

Austria opened his folder and layed out the scripts on the piano, ignoring the American.

People stepped forward and grabbed scripts until only two were left behind. Hungary had stayed behind him, she looked uncertain when he handed her a script.

"Remember, benefit of the doubt."

"Of course," She replied, quipped. "I'm not going to go back on my word!"

"I didn't say you were."

"Hey, man?" Austria turned to realize that America still stood near the piano, flopping his script around. "I don't even know what this thing is about."

Agreement rose through some of the nations, and Austria prickled. "Well, you could find out if you read the script."

"Well, ya see, I have a lot of paperwork and shit and I'm not sure I'll be able to find the time-"

"It plays everywhere in your country, and there's a movie! You're saying you've never had the chance to even look into it?!" England nearly shook with anger.

"Geez, dude, I just haven't gotten around to seeing one musical and you-"

"I asked you to see it with me, git! You said you'd already seen it!"

America looked stuck, his face flushing slightly. "Well, I might've, I may just need a refresher?" He glanced at Austria, pleading with him.

"Okay, well I suppose there are some people who haven't seen it so I'll give a brief summary." Austria said, receiving a relieved grin from many people.

"Phantom of the Opera focuses on a Swedish girl, Christine, who replaces the lead soprano of a famous Opera House. The lead soprano is named Carlotta." Somebody notified Ukraine with a shove, "Meanwhile, the Opera's owner, Lefèvre, or Bonnefoy, retires and is replaced by Firmin and Andrè. The replacements are getting letters from the 'Phantom' that say his salary is due and he wants Christine to stay with the leading role." Austria paused, taking a breath. "Christine falls in love with Raoul, a financial supporter of the Opera and an old friend. The Phantom gets angry and- that's all I'm going to talk about today." A few people looked dazed, figuring out what he said.

"I still don't get it?" The American said.

"Well, you should've paid attention better, read the script." Austria got all his papers together and shoved them back in his folder. "Also, I would suggest looking over your lines." He glared at people above his glasses. "I will send the address of where our practice will be. It will probably be Sunday. Any reasonable questions?"

People shook their heads and Austria nodded at that, he made sure he had all his stuff and walked out the door of the meeting room and into the hall, Hungary trailing behind. "If I'm going to do anything in this, especially as the lead, I'm going to need to go over lines." She told Austria, causing a grin to twitch onto his face.

"Well I don't see why we shouldn't when we arrive home." He replied.

She nodded at this. "And did you say Christine falls in love with Raoul?"

"Yes."

"And didn't you cast a certain German as Raoul?"

Austria sighed. "Yes."

Hungary sucked in her cheeks, a disgusted expression on her face. "How...unbiased of you."

"Yes."

"Were you, perhaps, and this is just a guess, trying to cover up something biased you did do?" Hungary questioned.

"Well, I wasn't very secretive of me casting myself as the lead."

"Not that." She frowned. "You know what I meant."

They had arrived at their car now, and Austria slipped in without an answer. Hungary clucked her tongue behind him. "I'm only giving this role a chance, don't decide I won't back out."

Austria left that without reply again, looking out the window of the car with his folder tightly clutched in his hand.

He didn't need to look to know his knuckles were turning white.

* * *

Hungary hummed to herself as she braided her hair before going to sleep. She frowned at her reflection in the mirror when she realized it was one of the songs from Austria's play.

She was flattered that she had gotten the role, ecstatic really, but she was being stubborn. Hungary hated the reasoning behind her being in the cast, she knew she was taking the casting too personal, but she couldn't help it.

Was she casted because of talent? Or because Austria wanted her to be his love interest.

She smiled to herself. He was persistent, that was a fact.

The truth was, she didn't know what to do about her housemate. They had had a brief marriage, but Austria had led her to believe that was purely for political reasons. Now, she was lost. Facing things head on had been a simple pastime when she was younger, but could she do it now?

Sighing, she tied a ribbon around her braid and looked in the mirror.

Hungary was unfamiliar with the pouting look on her face, she wasn't one to do that, was she?

Shaking her head, she tugged at her braid and switched off the light.

She listened for a moment, just hearing the quiet of Austria's house call back to her. This was met with slight disappointment, Hungary enjoyed going to sleep with the music of the piano or perhaps violin sang to her.

Flipping her braid over her shoulder, she settled into her bed, falling into a sleep that was selfishly troubled in her situation.

* * *

**A/N Part Two: There's that then! Sorry that this sucks :/, it is fun though! I love writing for both Hungary and Austria so this was fun.**


	5. Brunch With a Frog

**_a/n: Ugh, words can not begin to explain how sorry I am fro this taking so long. I've been kind of involved in a lot of things right now. Specifically school and the Aushun Pottertalia fic that has become a sort of growing monster, I've also been binge watching Supernatural and that has taken up a lot of my time. Whatever, there really isn't an excuse seeing as I've avoided this for too long. I got pumped to continue this the other day when I was listening to some of the music and here I am now. This chapter is kind of me just getting back into it, so it doesn't have too much of a purpose, it's just for fun. Also, I'm really happy that people are enjoying this and I love reading your reviews. So, again, I apologize and thank you. Enjoy!_**

* * *

With the perfectionism that cursed Austria, he had already sent out a letter after a day or two, informing other nations of the rehearsal that was, in fact, Sunday, at a small private theater near his house. The day was as much of a day off Austria was going to find when it came to these countries.

Hungary still acted very much on the fence about everything, but Austria had caught her looking over her script with an almost proud expression. Feeling like quite the genius, the German nation had walked away from that with quite the spring in his step.

How convenient everything was turning out for him. Of course, the possibilities of things being screwed up were endless, and also endlessly worried about. After reminding himself countless times that if this didn't work out it was early enough to recast the show with people from his country, the fear and thought was just dull.

A voice pulled him out of his thoughts near instantly, it was a bit withdrawn, but not unkind. "Austria?" Austria turned to face Hungary, who was more or less dressed up in a peach blouse and dress pants, her hair piled atop her head with pins and familiar flower clipped on. "We have brunch today, remember?"

"Brunch." Austria repeated. "Is it political?"

"Somewhat, a deal on trade or whatever." Hungary waved a hand and rolled her eyes. "We both know that never ends up happening, it's usually up to the bosses."

"Who's it today?"

Hungary let out a breath. "France." She said lightly. "He wants to treat us to lunch in Paris." She didn't hide her disgust.

"Ever since we joined the EU-" Austria growled.

"I know." Hungary replied, wiping a hand on her pants. "Now get ready, we're going to France."

* * *

"Bonjour, mes amis!" France called out, kissing Hungary's hand and laying an affectionate arm around Austria before he was shoved off.

"Hello, France." Hungary said brightly, all dislike of him gone from her voice, she was always nice when things were political.

France nodded another greeting and led them both into a typical French restaurant that was too expensive to want to attend if you were paying for it.

France sat down at a table next to a pretty girl, saying something in rushed French to her. "This is Brie." He said, smiling. Austria stiffened next to Hungary, but Hungary lept forward with a smile.

"Bonjour, nous sommes les amis de Francis. Je fais l'amour de votre sac, par la manière." She said, coaxing a friendly smile from Brie, who stood up and shook hands with Hungary.

"Oh, merci, c'est très gentil. Je suis Brie." Brie was saying.

"You brought a girl? A mortal girl?" Austria muttered to France, unimpressed.

"Well," France said, shrugging. "You should expect this by now, and you were brought as a date."

"Was I?" Austria glanced at him.

"This was for 'trade', but I asked for her to bring you, I need to be clearer on this whole musical thing."

"Of course you do." Austria growled.

"Let's keep her thinking this is on trade, though, she's being so nice." France chuckled to himself.

Austria pulled out a chair, sitting down. Hungary was still talking to Brie in rushed French that was a bit inaccurate.

"C'est Roderich, mon mari." She was saying. Austria and Hungary had agreed a long time ago it was easier to just say to non-countries that they were married, this brought amusement from France.

"Ils sont tout à fait le beau couple, non?" He laughed to himself. "She only speaks French, and a little Spanish." He explained to Austria and Hungary. "So she won't understand us if we're talking about politics."

Brie sat politely, staring down at her plate with a bit of an embarrassed expression.

Hungary and France went into a little bit of trade deals and such, but after France was clearly bored, he turned to Austria. "So, I'm interested in this play."

"What would you like to know?" Austria asked, taking a hesitant bite of whatever France had ordered for him.

France raised up a finger and explained to Brie that he was talking about a musical Roderich was directing. Brie nodded and smiled, muttering a quick "Comment bien.", clearly indicating she knew it wasn't her place to speak.

France continued. "Will it be performed in German?"

"No, it was originally in English and I believe a translation has already been made."

"Yes, yes." France paused. "The french version was actually quite good, in my opinion, better than the English one. Did you know that the story originated in France?"

"Yes, I believe there was a book?" France nodded at Austria's guess.

"This may end up being slightly chaotic, are you up for it?"

"Uh- I'm...curious, for sure."

"Me too." Hungary said, butting in. "I'm going to help him with the play if I decide I don't want the part he gave me."

"Yes, one can only be curious." France laughed wryly "Putting all these nations together could only result in some kind of trouble, it's interesting."

Hungary could see that Austria had stiffened slightly, and his words were a bit more suspicious.

"We could get back on the subject of trade?"

France smiled, absentmindedly turning to his watch. "Oh! We're out of time, it seems. I could walk you out?"

Hungary smiled, turning to Brie, they already seemed like the best of friends, but that was the effect that she usually had on people. They walked arm in arm in front of France and Austria, giggling and talking in nearly hushed French.

"Sorry if I offended you?" France asked. Austria was quiet. France studied Hungary. "You do treat her well, correct?"

"The real question is if she treats me well, I'm not usually the one to make decisions, even in my own country." Austria said, rubbing at his temple. "That's why I'm assuming she's mad about the casting thing, I didn't even consult in her as usual."

"She may be offended, yes, but I can tell she is going to agree to it." France said. "I pride in being able to read people."

"Do you?" Austria said, raising an eyebrow, by this time they had exited the restaurant and were on the busy streets of Paris. Everyone said their goodbyes, and France turned to Austria and Hungary one last time.

"Do you really think this musical is going to turn out well?" France asked, finalizing the topic.

Austria glanced at Hungary, who shrugged at him, and narrowed her eyes at France, she was realizing that the musical was the only reason he had wanted Austria to come in the first place.

"I hope so." Was all Austria could say at this point. All there was now was the wait for Sunday.

* * *

**_Short Little Footnote: Haha! I hope this was enjoyed! I don't speak French so all of this was off of google translate, sorry if it was a little inaccurate. As I'm writing more fanfics, I'm beginning to like France a lot more than I did before, so that's good. I'm a little disappointed I wasn't able to add Prussia to this chapter but whatever. The next one'll be the rehearsal! Please voice your feedback through reviews because I just love getting them, thanks and seeya hopefully sooner than later!_**


End file.
